


I Don't Like It

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the Play Pals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Like It

A loud cry sounded from Gavin as he curled into himself in the corner. Michael, after recovering, turns the camera to Gavin.

"Let me show you Gavin. I don’t know if you can see that" he said as he pointed the camera at the lad.

After Gavin took a breath, he simply squeaked out “I don’t like it.”

Michael then stopped the recording and took his headphones off. Feeling sorry for the younger man, Michael stood up and walked over to the petrified boy and crouched down in front of him. He then placed his hand onto the lad’s shoulder, causing Gavin to jump and yelp.

"Relax, Gav. It’s just me" he reassured him. Gavin looked up at him and sure enough, Michael was crouched in front of his shaking form. The older man could see the terror in his eyes, despite it being dark in the office. Before Gavin could say anything, Michael pulled him forward and hugged him.

"It’s okay, Gavin. It was just a game" Michael murmured in his ear, gently rubbing his quivering back.

Gavin sighed and hugged him back, desparately needing it. A few minutes later, his shaking subsided.

"Bloody terrifying that was" Gavin muttered, his cheeks burning from embarrassment.

Michael laughed and pulled back from the hug slightly. “You could’ve stopped anytime during that, you know? You didn’t have to stay and get the ever loving shit scared out of you” he chastised him.

Gavin shrugged and hugged him once more and stood up. “I just wanted to impress you, boi” he stated proudly, as if trying to regain his confidence back.

Michael scoffed and stood up as well. “Some impression that was” he laughed and shook his head. “You okay now, or are you still scared?” he asked seriously.

Gavin just waved him off and said “Nah, I’m-” before he could finish what he was saying, the door burst open, making Gavin scream and latch onto Michael. The older man looked to the door and saw that Ray was bent over in front of the door, laughing hysterically.

"Fucking, Gavin" Ray breathed and continued laughing. Finally able to breathe, Ray was going to ask them if they wanted lunch, but saw that Michael was giving the death stare. Gulping, Ray turned on his heel.

"I’ll come back later" he said quickly and ran out of the room.

Michael shook his head and patted Gavin on the back. “It’s okay, Gavin. The big bad Ray is gone now” he mocked.

Gavin frowned and pulled away from Michael and began heading to the door. “Come on. Let’s go to lunch already” Gavin said already leaving.

Michael just laughed and walked out the door as well calling Gavin a pussy under his breath.


End file.
